Choices
by TheKingofBlades
Summary: Anastasia's life had changed a lot. She made many choices for her life, but she isn't sure that everyone around her are happy about it. Especially her mother. 3 shots story.
1. Chapter 1

Life had changed drastically for Anastasia. If the things she was currently dedicating to could define her appearance, she would be unrecognizable. She was living a different reality. It wasn't the same life as it was at the bourgeois manor where she dedicated her time by playing the flute, doing chores and whatever came to her mother's mind. She was now married to a baker, Martin, who she helps by selling the delicacies every morning. With his cooking ability and her good taste, their business prospered throughout the years into becoming the most popular bakery in the city.

Not only was it well known and liked by the population, but with royalty as well. Even Cinderella, now the queen, was a common customer. After Anastasia stepped up and dissolved her mother's scheme, Cinderella and she started developing a strong bond to each other. No longer would Anastasia see her as the servant she was forced to be, but as her sister. In other words, she was family.

It could be perhaps an unusual life for someone like her, but it was the decision she made. Although she didn't regret doing it, she does feel judged by her mother. It was no surprise for Anastasia that her mother even ignored her existence sometimes to the point that she almost never sees her, except for a few rare times where she went to the store just to buy bread. However, it wasn't a pleasant visit since that she never showed any strong affection towards Anastasia, Martin or even to their very own children.

The smell of fresh baked bread entered Anastasia's bedroom. She instantly woke up realizing that another day had begun. It was her normal daily routine: She would wake up, wash herself, change her clothes and walk outside of the room. As she walked down the stairs, the fragrance of baked goods got stronger making her stomach to growl. She entered the kitchen were martin and a helper were removing several breads from the oven.

"I guess the smell reached the bedroom, right?" joked Martin as he put some of the bread in a basket.

"Like always" said Anastasia and both laughed.

"What have you baked today, honey?" She asked as she went to grab a bread from the basket.

"Croissants and baguettes like every day. And for today's specialty, honey buns and walnut bread."

"Hmmm, good choice!" said her while taking one walnut bread and putting on a plate.

"Are you done baking everything for now?" she asked while eating the bread and some slices of cheese.

"Almost. one more batch to go and I'm done for the day."

"Great! People will now have more choices when they come to buy. Good thing we've moved to a bigger place to keep more of them inside."

"Ma'am" said the helper, "I have set all of the baskets at the shop."

"Good to know, Evan. I'll help you selling them soon after I leave the daily delivery and the kids at the palace. Speaking of which."

Anastasia walked up the staircase and knocked by the door of one of the rooms.

"Jacques! Agnès! Emil!" She called. "Are you ready?"

No one replied her call, in which she decided to inspect the situation. For her surprise, all of them were still on their beds. She had no time for discussion, thus she simply pulled them.

"It's morning already?" yawned Jacques, her eldest son, who looked like his father.

"Yes. Now go get yourselves washed and ready to go because you're late for school."

"But what about breakfast?" asked Agnès, the middle child who was red haired just like her.

"You'll have at the palace." She replied as she began to help the youngest child to wash himself.

"Mommy, I can do it myself" protested the young boy while she tried to clean his face. He looked a bit like her and had red hair and had some freckles. Anastasia laughed softly and stopped.

"Alright then. But hurry up because I want you three by the door in five minutes."

Anastasia ran down the stairs but tripped while doing it. Instead of landing hard on the floor, Martin quickly came into the scene and caught her preventing a nasty fall.

"That was a close one." He said amused.

"Nice catch" she laughed. They gazed at each other and kissed. Then he put her down and both went opposite directions.

Anastasia went to the other side of the house, where the shop was. It was nicely decorated. Ribbons were place below the shelves, while colorful baskets full of bread were on them and all over the place, which made Anastasia happy whenever she entered that place. But as she was checking the baskets around, she heard the shop bell ringing as the door opened. She thought it would be a customer ready to buy, in which she would happily greet them. But as she looked to see who it was, her mood changed. No longer she looked pleased, but upset and bored. She knew she couldn't it ignore and took a sighed deeply. She looked to the person calmly and simply greeted with a short smile.

"Hello, mother."

* * *

**I know some of you are wondering who's Martin. The baker never had an official name, thus I decided to call him that way.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tremaine was at the store. The woman entered the store quietly and looked around. She had changed a lot throughout the years. She had a more older appearance and her hair was whiter than before. She showed no sympathy in her facial expression and was rather disgusted of the place as if she was inspecting the place.

"Another day full of work?" she asked.

"Yes." Sighed Anastasia, "The customers will show up in any minute"

"You'll be selling bread until when?"

"Until it's over. Do you need something?"

"Why are you interrogating me? Your very own mother?"

"I have a full day ahead. Now please, I know you didn't come here for noth-"

"Grandma!" shouted Emil as soon as he saw Tremaine at the store and didn't do anything else but dash into her direction. He hugged her tightly, while she did nothing. He looked up beaming to her, but all what he saw was a cold stare back at him. Due of his age, he didn't quite get the idea at first. But as she frowned, showing complete rejection, he stepped back and looked guilty.

Both Anastasia and Martin saw the scene and quickly came to intervene, but the old lady contested before any of them could react.

"I would like five breads of today's specialty and would like them to be delivered at any time of the day." She dropped a few coins at the nearby table walked out from the store.

The couple was speechless. Anastasia didn't know what to say about that situation. But Martin was filled with anger.

"I had enough!" He swaggered. "She'll see next time she comes here."

"Calm down, Martin" said Anastasia serious. "It's not that bad"

"Not that bad? She has been arrogant and hostile towards us since the day we stayed together! And now she's attacking my children!"

"It won't happen again!"

"What makes you think like that? Seriously, Anastasia! She's not going to change her attitude and I don't see any other choice when it comes to her."

Martin and her rarely had fights. But this time, he was right. She understood his resentment and she knew that it was up to her to put an end to this.

"I'll handle her once we finish for the day." She promised him.

The remaining children arrived at the store, holding some books. Anastasia took them, left the store and went to the palace with a basket full of breads.

* * *

The morning sun shined upon the towers of the palace. Apparently, the building hasn't aged since Anastasia went there for the first time, which was the ball she went believing she could impress the prince. Now it was a place she was familiar with. When her children were born, Cinderella offered education for them since that her children are of the same age of Jacques and Emile, thus would attend school together because Prince Charming, now the King, thought it would be better for his kids to grow up with the presence of other children. Martin couldn't be thankful enough with the monarch's generosity, thus, to show his gratitude, he decided to deliver his breads to the royal court daily. Therefore, Anastasia was a constant visitor.

"Mother" called Jacques while walking "Why did Grandma visit us today? Emil told me she was there"

"She wanted to buy bread" she replied

"And why didn't she stay longer?" asked Agnès

"It's a complicated story" said Anastasia trying to avoid this topic.

They arrived at the palace's gate and walked straight to one of the guards.

"What do you request?" said a guard on the gate.

"I brought the daily deliver of breads." Said Anastasia, "And my children have come to class."

"Very Well!"

The gates opened, and they walked towards the palace's entrance. Once they were inside the building, Anastasia saw the shadow of someone walking through one of the corridors from the place. It was getting closer to them and she realized that it was a woman wearing a dress. She quickly assumed it was her sister and walked to the aisle. As she turned to see if it was her, it was a different woman, who looked surprised with her sudden presence.

"Excuse me, where could I find Cinderella?" She asked.

The woman looked odd to her, as if she didn't know who it was.

"Sorry, I meant, The Queen" she corrected herself.

The lady changed her facial expression and looked more relieved. "I believe in the Kitchen" she said.

Anastasia thanked her and rushed to kitchen with the children. The kitchen was big and had a few people working around. She searched for Cinderella and saw her next to a table full of kitchen tools and ingredients. She was wearing the clothes she used as houseworker mixing something on a bowl.

"You really grew into those clothes." Joked Anastasia while approaching her. Cinderella smiled amused.

"I feel freer to move around the kitchen with it." She replied.

"No wonder they call the humble queen." Said Anastasia.

She smiled and put the bowl down and hugged her and the children.

"Hello, your majesty" said Emil trying to show his manners towards some authority.

She looked to him and smirked. "Dear, please. You can call me aunt cindy."

"Can we eat now, mother?" asked Jacques.

Both women laughed, and the queen nodded to them. Anastasia put the basket on a table while the kids quickly stretched their hands to get a bread.

"I can't hide the fact that I like to do my own cooking." Said Cinderella. "The King likes even better than I"

Anastasia smirked. "Talking about him, where is he?"

"He's absent, he had to deal with some affairs around the country and won't be back for a couple of days."

"So, you're in charge?"

"Yes. It's quite a big routine, just like yours."

Anastasia smiled, and Cinderella went over to the basket to see what was available for them.

"They sure smell good" said Cinderella while grabbing one of the breads. "I bet that there won't be any left by the end"

"Certainly… "said Anastasia a little upset for remembering her mother's request.

"Something wrong, Anastasia?" asked Cinderella realizing her sister's mood.

"The day started differently from what I expected." She replied.

"What happened?"

Before Anastasia could answer, two children, a girl and a younger boy, entered the kitchen. It was Cinderella's children.

"Hello, aunt Anastasia!" said them both.

"Amélie, Lucien! Good to see you!" she replied.

Each of them hugged her and went to see their cousins.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Amélie, who happened to have Jacques' age. "Is the bread good?"

"Yes! You should try it!" said Jacques with a full mouth.

"Is there anything sweet?" asked Lucien, who had Emil's age.

"There are some honey buns." Said Agnès.

"Awesome!" replied Amélie.

"Remember kids" said Cinderella "Once you're finished, go to the tutor's room. He's waiting for you all."

"Yes, mother" said her children. " Yes, aunt Cindy" replied the remaining.

"Children!" said Anastasia embarrassed with their children's informal language.

"Oh, it's alright" said Cinderella "I don't like to be addressed as royalty by my family. Anyway, as you were saying about what happened today…"

"Oh, my!" said Anastasia worried "I completely forgot that Martin's waiting for me to help on the sales. I must go now. Kids! I'll be back by the evening. Behave yourselves!"

She began to walk away in hurry.

"Wait!" said Cinderella,

She turned around.

"After you finished your tasks for the day, come back to have some tea."

Anastasia nodded

* * *

Not for her surprise, the bakery was crowded. She quickly entered the building smiling and greeting everyone she saw on her way as she walked to the balcony. Good for her that the helper was dealing with them while Martin was removing the last batch from the oven.

"Finally! You're here!" said Martin while working on the kitchen.

"Sorry it took me so long" said Anastasia and turned around greeting a customer.

It was incredible to realize how time quickly passed. It was a good day and they had sold everything. Anastasia cleaned her hands and washed her face while Martin and the helper were cleaning up the place.

"Another day well sold" commented Anastasia.

"It surely was." Said Martin while sweeping the floor. He looked to her and saw that she was cleaning herself. Not that it was for hygienical reasons, but it looked as if she was about to go out. But then he remembered that there was still a last customer to be attended whom he did not like to think about it.

"The basket is on the table" he said.

Anastasia looked at him and nodded.

"Good" she replied, "I'll be on my way. It won't take me too long. After I give it to her, I'll go straight to the palace and pick up the children."

"All right then." He replied. "I hope that you can settle things this time."

"I will…Oh! I almost forgot. Cinderella invited me to have some tea at the end of the day. Do you mind?"

"Oh! She did? Well, alright. Just make sure you don't stay for too long."

"I won't."

She took the basket, kissed him and left the store.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had passed its highest peak on that the day resembling that it was already the afternoon. Anastasia looked around to the green fields, innumerous trees and enormous villas in the outskirts of the town. She felt the summer breeze passing by, making her feel much more relaxed. She drove a wooden wagon, which she and Martin purchased a few years ago to use it for delivering and traveling around. She turned into an entrance that was covered with trees. She looked to it and remembered when those trees when she saw it for the first time when she, her mother and sister arrived in the place to meet their new family, unknown of what would happen in the future.

It felt good remembering some of the good times of her past. But then, she looked forward and saw the manor she once called home. The place struck her memories deep. After all, she hasn't set a foot there since the day Martin and she got married. The mansion had aged but wasn't getting into ruins. She looked above and saw the tall tower where Cinderella used to sleep, wondering if anyone would be living there now. But the duties were a priority and the day wasn't over yet. She stepped down from the carriage carrying a basket full of bread. She walked to the front door and knocked. Moments later, a maid opened the door for her.

"Yes?" Asked the woman, who looked older.

"I came to deliver the breads for the madam as she had ordered in the shop this morning."

The maid's facial expression changed. She realized who it was.

"You must be her, her-"

"Her daughter, yes!" replied Anastasia.

"Oh, come in. The madam wants to see you. She told me to tell you once you arrive."

Anastasia didn't want to waste another minute in that house. But since that she wanted to help the woman to do her job because the consequences could make her mother kick her out, she had no choice. She entered that manor, which seemed that it has been taken care of. The place looked the same. Nothing seemed to have changed.

"I believe we haven't met before." Asked Anastasia.

"Oh! We didn't! I have been working here for two years now!" said the maid.

"Do you live here?" asked Anastasia wondering if she was sleeping in that tower.

"Oh, no! I don't. I live in a village nearby. I'm married you see.

The red-haired woman nodded.

"Where is she?" she asked politely.

"Oh, upstairs. At the library."

Anastasia thanked the lady, gave her the basket with bread and walked inside the house. It was interesting to see how her mother managed to keep the house tidy after all these years. She guessed that if there was something she couldn't stand besides anything not related to her class, it was dirt.

* * *

She arrived at the room's door and her mood changed completely. She knew she couldn't enter causing a scene. But she knew she had to expect the unexpected because heavens knew what would happen in that moment.

With one big sigh, she knocked on the door.

"Yes?" asked the lady.

"It's me, Anastasia" she replied in a calm tone.

"Come in" said the lady.

She entered the room. There she was, sitting on a sofa near to the window reading a book. She put it down and looked directly to her.

"Here's the bread you've asked." She said calmly and put the basket on a table.

"Why did you come only now?" Tremaine interrogated.

Her response was simply rolling her eyes because she thought a so-called well-mannered lady would thank her for the delivery, but she remembered whom she was dealing with.

"You told me that I could deliver at any time." She replied "Thus it was easier for delivering later."

Anastasia looked around the library and noticed that the place was too quiet.

"I was expecting to see Lucifer lying on a couch." She commented. "Is he chasing mice like usual?"

"He's dead" said Tremaine "Four years ago."

Anastasia was surprised with the news. But then again, Lucifer wasn't the nicest cat she had met in her life.

"So I, your mother, get the bread last because it was easier?"

"No, because the bakery gets really crowded in the morning and there was no way we could give you the bread before. Besides, you came earlier today. Why didn't you buy the bread back then"

"I do not want to be bothered with unpleasing presence like I was today with that reckless child who simply dared to touch me!"

Anastasia would usually ignore whatever insult he mother towards. But this time, by putting her son in the middle, she had gone too far.

"That kid is my son, thus your GRANDSON. All he wanted was trying to show affection to his grandmother and all what he gets is a cold stare. How could you treat him like that!"

"I am a woman of class, and such behavior is unacceptable. I should've known you would tolerate this the moment you decided to live that life!"

"Excuse me? Oh! I see… You just can't accept the life I've chosen. No, you're still bitter about it and now tries to show your disapproval in every possible way, even if it means to hurt the people who are closest to me."

"Closest to you? I AM YOUR MOTHER! I've dedicated my entire life for your upbringing and everything I got is seeing you and Drizella…"

Tremaine hesitated to continue talking, since that it was a very delicate issue for her.

Drizella was a name that was rarely spoken within the Tremaine family, and a topic that was constantly avoided. After Tremaine's scheme was dissolved, she and Drizella were punished for their actions by working as maids in the palace. For years they had worked doing all chores and even after they were released, they were known by everyone for their deeds, in which they had been ignored and despised by many. Embarrassed of the consequences her mother's actions brought to her, Drizella couldn't live with herself anymore and decided to walk away from that miserable life. One day, as the sun rose, she was no longer to be found. A note was found on her bed which she wrote saying goodbye to everything. In order to seek redemption, Drizella decided to leave the kingdom leaving no clue of where she could have gone. It wasn't until a few years later what it was informed through a letter that she had fled to a distant colony where she currently lives in a town by the coast working in a tavern. Since then, they have never seen her again.

Anastasia wouldn't fall for that story again, because she knew the forced drama behind it.

"I'm not responsible for what she has done." She protested "And it is not my fault that she reacted that way after realizing how wrong she was for following your orders. Or Better! How wrong YOU were"

"How dare you speak like that to me!" backfired Tremaine "I did everything to provide you a good life! I wanted what is best for my daughters!"

"Best for us? Best for YOU!"

This hit Tremaine deep, as she looked shocked.

"And every time you intervened, you made us go through hell, especially how you tried to destroy a very certain person's life, because you just wouldn't accept the life she is meant to have. Now look at you! You barely came out from a worst sentence for your crimes, and yet you still act like nothing happened and have this disgusting need to feel superior to anyone else."

"I believed there were better things for you!"

"What better things? Have you ever asked me what I wanted? No, you've been hostile against me for the choices I made for myself. And here I am, happier than you could imagine. I'm happy with the man I married, and we have accomplished great things together for our lives, even providing a great future for our children. I don't need anything else, not even titles or enormous wealth. I made my choice. I hope one day you can understand that."

Tremaine was petrified with everything she heard. She bowed her head feeling something that she hasn't felt for a very long time: guilt. She stood in silence as her face made a clear expression of sadness. Anastasia knew that she said what she had to say and realized that the conversation was over. She decided to leave, but right before she stepped outside the room, she looked at her one more time, who still looked guilty.

"And one more thing." She said "If you ever mistreat my children again the way you did today, don't ever come back to my bakery again."

She turned around and left the room, just to be surprised to see the maid coming with a silver tray with a teapot, teacups and some crumpets on a plate.

"I believed you would like some tea." Said the maid.

"Oh! I'm leaving right now." She replied nicely, "But thank you anyway."

As Anastasia was on her way back home, she thought for what she did and was rather confused. She was relieved to have put things straight, especially how for years she was submitted to her mother, and this kind of speaking up gave her that liberation vibe, which made her somehow feel good and most of all free. However, at the same time she felt worried.

* * *

The sun was setting in the horizon while she entered the town. She arrived by the palace telling the guards her intentions. They let her in, and she entered the castle looking for the children. She thought that the most obvious place they would be by now was the kitchen. However, when she arrived at that room, they weren't there, but found Martin preparing something.

"Oh! Good to see you, Anastasia!" He said delighted while chopping some potatoes. "We have one more coming for dinner."

"What are you doing here?" She asked surprised, because Martin rarely ever leaves their store.

"Well, you were taking some time to come back, thus I decided to pick up the children myself. But then the King had arrived from his trip and asked if I could help him make dinner."

"Okay, What?" asked Anastasia confused, "The king is here?"

"Hello, Anastasia!" said the king, who was wearing some modest clothes.

"Oh! Your majesty!" bowed Anastasia.

"Don't worry!" he said "I'm off my duties, you don't need to address me like that. Besides, you're also family now."

"I thought you were dealing some issues across the country." Said Anastasia curiously.

"The issues I dealt with were much less than I expected, thus I could return home. In my way home, some of my soldiers hunted some pheasants, which I decided to keep in order to cook it once I arrived."

"And I'm teaching him how" said Martin proudly. "The King made a great choice by bringing these lovely games tonight. Anyway, you need to chop the tarragon"

"Oh! So you're cooking dinner?"

"Yes! I always wanted to impress Cinderella. Now this is my chance."

"That's nice! By the way, where is she?"

"She's at the lower gardens. The children are playing croquet and she's having tea."

* * *

Anastasia thanked the King and went to the gardens. The sun was setting when she arrived there. The children were enjoying a game of croquet, to whom she waved her hand, while Cinderella was nearby sitting on chair near a table which had a teapot and some cups. Anastasia rushed to her happy to be there on time for tea.

"Oh! There you are!" said Cinderella "I was wondering if you would make it."

"Sorry it took me so long!" said Anastasia while sitting on a chair "I had a full day."

"Of course! Priorities are above everything. Anyway how was your day."

"Really busy, and I had to deal with some unexpected issues."

"Like what?"

"Well, a not so pleasurable encounter."

"With whom?" asked Cinderella in a more concerned tone.

Anastasia sighed deeply.

"Mother came to the bakery…" she replied unpleased.

"Oh!" said Cinderella surprised "Well, that is really unexpected. Did she want anything?"

"Well…"

Anastasia decided to tell her everything. From the encounter at the bakery to her visit at the manor. She told how her mother had treated Émile and what she has said to her about her life. It was a relief to take all that off her chest.

"Well" said Cinderella "It was a good thing you stood up for yourself and your family."

"I don't know, Cindy. I mean, I meant everything I said. But somehow, I feel like if it was not worth facing her. After all, she's my mother."

"But you're talking about your life. You chose for yourself and that's something that doesn't depend on her."

"Yeah…" said Anastasia realizing something she had never thought in that way. "I chose to things that wanted. The life I have is because of me."

"And do you regret them?" asked Cinderella.

Anastasia looked around, realizing where she was, the children she has, what she was doing in that moment which she was enjoying it. A very satisfied smile came to her face, making her shake her head as an answer to that question. The queen smiled and both women kept drinking their teas.

Anastasia had made many choices in her life but noticed that everything she made was by following her own heart. She realized that she had a life she really liked which wasn't influenced by anyone's opinion. That specific moment and question made her dismiss all her doubts about her decisions. She knew she made the right choice.

**The End**

* * *

**Hello, everyone!**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. Usually, I don't write stories about this, but this was inside my head for many years, especially because I like the idea of villains redeeming themselves. Therefore, I decided to let it all out by writing this story.**


End file.
